The invention aims to eliminate the risks of accidental pricking on removal of a puncture needle employed for the insertion of a catheter into any part of the body through the skin.
A large number of such prick-prevention arrangements have been proposes for this purpose.
Publication FR 2 836 385 describes an arrangement in which whole needle with its base is trapped within a case after its removal.
Publications EP 0 554 841 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,517 describe safety resources which include a cage to trap the point of the needle after its removal, where this cage contains a sprung steel blade which has a branch traversed by the needle, and another branch which is pre-stressed by the needle in an inactive position in which it bears laterally against the needle and which, in its active position, moves in front of the needle when this contact is removed due to withdrawal of the needle.
Publication EP 0 753 317 describes a cage which slides on the needle and which includes a sprung steel blade pre-stressed by contact with the needle in an inactive position for as long as the needle traverses the cage, and which is freed and acts to divert the needle when the latter has entered into in the cage.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5 447 501 describes an arrangement which includes a spring which is pre-stressed by the needle in an inactive position, and which diverts the needle when it is freed by withdrawal of the needle.
Other cage arrangements are also described in publications EP 0 456 694 (or U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,517), U.S. Pat. Nos. 623 499, 5,176,655, and EP 0 891 198 (or U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,080).